


Wriggle

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Painful Sex, Size Difference, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: “Were you saying something, Robin?”The answer is obviously no, like it always is, so he doesn’t bother responding.





	Wriggle

**Author's Note:**

> I know the idea of Kinktober isn't to treat these prompts like a bingo card but, look... I saw all four of these and was like...I know a guy.

Day 5: **Size Difference | Distension | Knotting | Breathplay**

* * *

“Were you saying something, Robin?”

The answer is obviously, _No, it’s not worth the effort_, like it always is, so he doesn’t bother responding.

Slade’s pace is relentless, and Robin’s raw soreness is almost comforting in its familiarity.

At least he gets wet from getting fucked now.

He thinks of a snake eating its own tail. 

Slade has him bent in half over a pipe in the warehouse they’re occupying this week. All Robin can see from here is his own spread legs with Slade’s enormous steel-toed boots between them. 

It’s hard to tell how long they’ve been like this, though, or how long they’ll stay, especially since the blood has long since rushed to his head. His own heartbeat pounds in his ears.

The pipe is tall enough to force him to balance on his toes or be dependent on Slade to hold him up entirely. Robin has chosen the former and it’s been so long that his legs tremble and strain with the effort. There’s no pride in it, but he struggles to stand anyways.

He recites the information he’s gathered to himself, like he always does, as if it will help him.

The space (warehouse?) is dark and ugly and industrial, like every other place they’ve stayed. Robin has not seen much of America outside its cities--it can’t all be like this.

He can’t smell traces of anyone except himself and Slade, so it’s probably been abandoned for some time. Slade’s scent is always pretty overpowering, though.  
Slade slams into him more roughly.

Robin hears himself whimper. It sounds pretty pathetic.

Slade doesn’t say anything, but leans over him, wraps an arm around his throat in a chokehold, and squeezes. Robin’s back arches like a bow pulled taut and that hurts, too.

Slade is heavy and huge and he traps Robin in on all sides. The hard material of Slade’s body armor grinds against the matching parts of his own uniform and the sound is ear-splitting like this. 

Slade’s speeding up.

_ No. _

“Please don’t knot me,” is all Robin can gasp out as his vision swims.

Slade drops him and pulls out. It’s like he’s listening. And then he _ isn’t _\--he forces himself into Robin’s ass, ignoring his screams. Robin bites his fist to try and muffle them.

The arm around his throat is back and tighter. Slade leverages Robin back onto him by his throat a few times before shoving in entirely.

Robin’s vision is quickly darkening, but he can still _ feel _ the knot swelling in his ass, the unnatural fullness as cum gets pumped inside him. His stomach distends out, pushes against the pipe.

He tries to separate his mind from what’s happening to his body and it’s not _ working _ and the frustration of it just calls more attention to the pain.

Slade drops him. They’re still tied together, and the knot tugs painfully. Robin’s knees finally give, and Slade picks up his legs and holds them up, nearly gently.

The pipe digs into Robin’s bloated stomach and he feels nauseous, not for the first time.

He closes his eyes and waits for it all to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only A/B/O because writing werewolves is harder.


End file.
